guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Chazek Plague Herder
Skills confirmed with SoC. I think the Oni killed him for me! (T/ ) 22:42, 18 May 2006 (CDT) gahhh GW players need to kill this guy more often and find out what green he drops! -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 18:58, 11 June 2006 (CDT) :killed him with 2 henchman(others were dead), nothing drop, sigh --heach 22:26, 8 August 2006 (CDT) ::Has anyone killed him enough times to be fairly sure of no drop? e.g. 20+? Started solo'ing Kunvie, and it turns out same build works for him... killed about 5 times so far (it's still not easy), but only cloth, bone charms, and a blue wand so far. -Zdain the opportunity! Hurry, before Anet fix the mob loot bug, can ppl please log into Unwaking waters and wait for ths boss to die, rince and repeat, to see what his green is? -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 05:45, 16 June 2006 (CDT) :Just wait for the oni to kill him right? I can get on GW in 2 hours and have a go — Skuld 06:21, 16 June 2006 (CDT) ::Yeah, my guess of why no one has ever figured out his greeens yet is because he spawns as far as possible in the explorable area, and probably almost always get killed by the time anyone bother to get to him. And since he is at the end of the zone, probably only mesmers interested in skill capping would try to reach him, and they don't need him alive. BTW, the notes in Psychic Instability says the dragons kill him (instead of Oni). -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 06:32, 16 June 2006 (CDT) :::Oh, seem to remember it being that shrouded oni. I'll get that skill at the same time, that and Jin, the Purifier's elite and I'll have all the factions mesmer ones ^^ — Skuld 06:35, 16 June 2006 (CDT) :::Ok, went there and they werent fightning. After much running through the dragons, oni, creeping carp and outcasts we gave up - they won't fight each other any more — Skuld 09:44, 16 June 2006 (CDT) ::::Do they start fighting again now that the loot bug is fixed? -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 18:03, 19 June 2006 (CDT) 80.3.160.12 Do not delete a comment without any explanation. this comment is generaly known to be true. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 18:03, 19 June 2006 (CDT) :I recently went there during the bug mentioned above, and I had Skuld's experience that he no longer fights and dies prematurely. However, it would be appreciated if the user who deleted the note could mentioned if it was confirmed first hand that this change has been made. I'll run there tonight to test myself if nobody else does first. --Thervold 18:49, 19 June 2006 (CDT) ::He used to fight the Shrouded Oni's group. This no longer happens, I can confrim that. However, I do not know if he fights with other groups. His group moves back and forth. --Karlos 20:02, 19 June 2006 (CDT) :::After a few runs, it appears he no longer dies before players reach him. I saw him throwing staff attacks at another outcast group (like the Cultist does), but neither he nor his outcast group appear to be damaged. I tried pulling him and the Shrouded Oni together, but I died before I could keep them from backing off before reaching aggro range with each other. --Thervold 22:10, 19 June 2006 (CDT) Level I just checked, he's only level 24. -- Gordon Ecker 01:19, 10 October 2006 (CDT)